


I’ll Also Show You a Sweet Dream…Next Night

by Greenknife



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Demon Kuran Kaname, Demon/Human Relationships, Halloween, Human Kiryuu Zero, I Tried, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Some Plot, Top Kuran Kaname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife
Summary: This is a fairy tale...wait why is it rated M then? Fine, an adult tale of the Ruthless King of Kiryuu Kingdom, King Kiryuu Zero and his loyal demon servant, Kuran Kaname.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Challenged Accepted! KZ/ZK





	I’ll Also Show You a Sweet Dream…Next Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Call My Name, Human" has successfully reached 100++ kudos! *sprinkle flowers* 
> 
> This is a thank you fic, sadly I've lost my original draft and I have no idea what I was writing when I have to restart from zero, I've honestly tried my best with this one. *Orz.jpg* 
> 
> Inspired by Ogawa Chise's "Monster Throne". *winks*

Once upon a time, there is an isolated kingdom far, far away. Far before the beginning of history, the Kiryuus are the royal family ruling this prosperous kingdom, earliest records write this royal family have been holding in power in the Kiryuu Kingdom for many generations. The latest and most well noted record that this kingdom is holding is the world record of longest ruling monarch in the world. Legends say, about fifty years ago and when the current reigning king was still a prince, he devoured his weaker, younger twin and overthrew the ruling king at that time.

Unfortunately, these are unrecorded events in history.

At that time when Prince Zero seized the throne, claimed it and declared himself as the new king of his kingdom. The names of his younger twin and the former king are no longer allowed to ever be mentioned even until today, King Zero beheads anyone who dares to break such simple _law_ , his family members, distant or close, are of course no exception.

The people of the Kiryuu Kingdom live with love and fear devoting towards King Zero. In love with His Royal Highness because of the stunning beauty he possesses, the silveret monarch is secretly many foreign royalties’ favourites eye candy, princes and princesses, kings and queens. In fear of His Royal Highness because of his personality and attitude, he is known to be merciless, unforgiving and cruel to anyone challenges his authority, even towards his own people.

Every inch of the land of this lush green kingdom and every valuable and resource belong to this ruthless and overpowered dictator. Despite migrants from the Kiryuu Kingdom sharing their all horror stories and real experiences about living a petty life under the inexorable monarch, there are still many desperate people, especially wealthy travelling merchants wanting a permanent home, finding opportunities and grasping all available immigration offers to settle permanently in this kingdom. Being a wealthy and resourceful country, the Kiryuu Kingdom naturally attracts wars and invasions yet the powerful, mighty King Kiryuu Zero never loses a battle war.

“For fifty years, this Kiryuu Kingdom…Kiryuu Zero is still the ruling monarch. There are trustful rumours saying his appearance is still the same as he was fifty years ago. Bring back his secrets of forever youth, to me.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

……

……

……

Kiryuu Zero jolts awake from a painful bite on his shoulder. The thick smell of metallic fills the air, the disgusting sounds of lapping and slurping annoys the silver haired monarch. It is another awful day of getting up by the worst wakeup call service provided by no other than his incompetent demon servant.

“Good morning, _master_.”

The human king only lets out a moan of discomfort, obviously complaining about having the demon’s monstrous cock buried deep inside him… Both of his hands are pinned above his head by his servant’s powerful grip, the master cannot reach his silver gun which always hides and keeps under his pillow… The Bloody Rose, King Zero’s beautiful silver gun can do no damage to a demon, sadly.

“What the fuck are you doing, you worthless servant?” The amethyst eyes glare at the pair of blood red, glowing eyes.

The king’s demon servant actually has a name too, Kuran Kaname. A fearful name belongs to the legendary demon lord, despite sealed to serve a mortal for the rest of the eternity, Lord Kuran Kaname is still the most powerful king of the demon world and the most respected demon lord among many other demon lords. He is still ruling the demon world since there is no other demon lord able to kill him and remove him from his influence in the demons’ society.

“Doing my duty and providing you a morning call, as always…”

Zero scowls and attempts to break free from Kaname’s iron grip.

If the monarch cannot have his weapon, he will throw punches and the sealed demon knows how hard his human master’s hard punches are. Kaname maybe immortal but he can still feel pain.

The exhausted royalty eventually gives up struggling and begins to question himself the times he makes wrong life choices. It really brings no surprise that all the silveret’s regretful decisions in the past involve a certain demon lord’s inhuman logic.

Why Zero allows Kaname to do whatever? Is it the demon’s hypnotising power?

Why Zero tolerates the worst type of wakeup call service ever? But what the insatiable demon lord actually can do?

Kuran Kaname, the most powerful demon lord, can’t even fuck, _literally_. 

When Kiryuu Zero is only a naïve, young prince, Prince Zero and his younger twin is taught that the demon race learns about a human’s body system and a person’s pleasure spots by having physical contacts, even it is just one simple and innocent handshake. These inhuman creatures possess unique ability to lure and trick humans to commit sins with sex and desires… Until today, Zero still remembers the same boring religious lectures every time. Even bibles tell everyone that demons are extremely skilled in the art of sex and they influence prostitutes to worship them to gain more power.

Fuck those lying bastard!

Kuran Kaname is nothing like those demons as described and penned.

“Spreading nothing but lies and nonsense, those silly humans. Let me teach you what a real demon is, my dear master.” …And the contract is sealed.

That is the first encounter of Kuran Kaname, the demon lord and the stubborn, headstrong Prince Kiryuu Zero. The young prince certainly had not expected such an easy success in sealing the demon lord to gain his demonic powers to rebel against the reigning king.

Never the proud human expect that he will lose his virginity to a demon as well.

After a long night of misfortunate event in bed, King Zero confiscates all borrowed lands and throws missionaries out of his kingdom, executes all brainwashed traitors who threaten to bring the ruthless king down from his throne. He burns them alive in every single religious building built on his land.

That is how Kiryuu Zero named the ruthless king.

Another painful bite on the other side of his shoulder drags his mind back to present reality.

“You are worse than an incubus.”

The sealed demon grimaces, “I feel absolutely _insulted_ , Your Royal Highness! Incubus is the lowest rank of all demons, they are absolutely useless, the purpose of their existence is to satisfy humans’ libido and their kind can only breed with the human they have sex with. They can’t grant you immortality and forever youth like I can.”

The brunet bites the silveret again, this time on his human master’s ear with such gentleness that no demon will ever know their demon lord possesses. The silver haired monarch shivers and he bites on his bottom lip to stop a lusty moan released from his mouth.

Zero manages to speak again after suppressing the stirring lust, “I didn’t ask for all these!”

“But you are the one who sealed me, bound us both in a contract. Anyway, I am still starving so please take responsibility and satisfy me, _master_.” The demon licks his human master’s pink lips as he slowly pulls out his erection, leaving just the tip inside before thrusting the whole length back in.

“F-fuck!” Zero curses when his demon servant’s cock misses his pleasure spot. “If you are going to fuck me, do it properly, you fucking useless demon servant!”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

The demon lord moves again, aiming at different angles and directions, finding that pleasure spot. The human monarch’s softer mewls of pleasure is all the hint he needs anyway, he can read his master’s cute cries of pain and sexy moans of enjoyment. 

Kaname kisses on Zero’s lips out of habit each time he successfully finds that pleasure point hidden deep inside, Zero doesn’t think twice to bite down on Kaname’s bottom lip as soon as the latter presses his own lips on his. That bite is always rough and so painful that the tender skin is ripped open, the wound bleeds black demon blood and fills Zero’s mouth.

Demon’s blood doesn’t have the same metallic smell of human’s blood so at least Zero doesn’t have to worry about his mouth smelling like a serial killer who has just accomplished his first kill of the day.

Ahem, lets’ leave the pair of master and servants to perform morning bed exercises in peace…

King Kiryuu Zero does not begin his every day with a dick shoved up inside his ass, nope. The normal procedure will be the silveret is awakened by the brunet’s morning call (a simple, boring, traditional service gradually becomes anything that the sealed demon desire to do to), following with a quick meal of “breakfast”, an exchange of their bloods. In recent years however, Kaname has grown too many obnoxious sexual addictions…to rape his human master in his sleep is apparently his most preferred in his long list and the demon lord does it at the frequency of one every two or three days.

……

……

……

Kuran Kaname in a handsome human’s skin is granted an honourable position to stand beside his human master, a personal knight. In the pair of those beautiful amethysts, the sealed demon is still his useless servant without horns, claws, bat wings and tail…at least with a cleaner appearance and definitely a lot more presentable.

Yet, in a human skin or not, Kuran Kaname still cannot fuck.

The human monarch’s worst sex experience with his demon servant is when he has the human skin worn, the sexually frustrated Zero ends up sitting on top of Kaname and rides him instead. That time is the first and last time the silveret beauty gets to be the dominant and in control because the prideful demon lord absolutely loathes any bottom positions. Zero was laughing hard, until his eyes are wet by tears when he woke up the next morning and saw the sealed demon is sulking at the corner of the room, wings drooping and tail curling to himself. 

“King Kiryuu Zero. Sir Kuran Kaname. Good morning, breakfast will be served in five minutes.”

“I have a few urgent errands assigned by His Royal Highness to deal now therefore please expect my absence in the breakfast hall.”

“Understood, my lord.” The human servant bows again politely at the knight’s departure before turning to the door behind him and announces, “His Majesty has arrived!”

There are a few cocky demons wandering around in the merry market streets in his Kiryuu Kingdom and the silveret monarch lazily instructs his demon servant to sort out those annoying pests. Now, they are just innocent and unfortunate demons and are harmless to his people but the monarch is grasping at any excuse so he doesn’t have to see that face too much…

These lovely violet quartz coloured eyes need a break from beautiful beings once in a while too. Bound by their sealed agreements, the demon servant cannot deny his human master’s commands.

Zero secretly hopes that his perverted demon servant will leave him alone for as long as possible.

_“This is just an easy kill. I will be back shortly, my dear master.”_

Fuck, the demon’s telepathy ability, why does he always forget.

_“Get the fuck out of my head.”_

In the demons’ more complex society, Lord Kuran Kaname is the most respected pureblood demon ever existed. At birth, he is gifted mighty demonic powers and he is destined to rule the demon world. Grown up spoilt rotten by his birth parents, never once he performs or provides any type of service to anyone, even to his dear younger sister.

Then everything changes when those blood amber eyes sees the silver haired mortal prince. In accordance to the demons’ (and humans too) aesthetic standards, Kiryuu Zero’s appearance is definitely gorgeous beauty and with his silver hair and amethyst eyes combination is the most highly favoured.

Many demons know the beautiful prince’s existence before the demon lord. Since the human prince possesses a terrifying ability to seal demons, many demons dare not to approach him. It is not a threat to the demon society anymore when the entire demon race discovers that the most wanted eye candy can seal one demon in his entire life only.

The demon lord is the first demon that sees through the trick. The human prince’s unique ability is just a blood contract really, in other words, demons’ marriage, except both parties’ sworn oaths has been altered from traditional blood contracts. Their vows can be re-tailored to involve more than just blood exchange from each side of both ends.

~~In the eyes of the demons’ society, the silveret monarch is the _lady_ of their demon lord.~~

In accordance to Kiryuu Zero’s own judgement, the naïve human prince thinks he is sealing the demon lord in an eternal agreement to become his demon servant. After he becomes the ruling king, it is already too late to regret. King Zero regrets his impulse decision of sealing the demon lord because although he holds the role of a demon master, in reality, he has very little control over his sealed demon.

After spending fifty years as a pair of ~~husband and wife~~ master and servant, Kuran Kaname is happily keeping his precious human by his side with his poor love making skills and terrible sex techniques… The power the demon lord holds directly reflects how terrible he is in sexual performances, a proven fact in the demon world and known by the entire demon race.

Kuran Kaname **glares**.

…Ahem…

At least the demon lord is a splendid quick learner, he is able to master the complicated human language within one year and is also able to mimic his master’s handwriting at the same time. For the last fifty years, while Kuran Kaname cannot please, he certainly is a wonderful assistant.

Kiryuu Zero holds a lot more responsibilities and duties being the monarch in power of the Kiryuu Kingdom than Kuran Kaname being the most powerful and influential demon lord in the demon world.

_“I am back! Do you miss me?”_

“…” King Zero frowns at Kaname’s over joyful voice in his head while taking a spoonful of his favourite vegetable soup into his mouth.

The observant human servant that is just standing beside the table immediately notices the monarch’s expression, he asks carefully, “Is the soup made not to your liking, Your Majesty?”

“It needs more seasoning,” the silveret puts down the spoon, appetite lost because of a certain demon servant.

“Understood, I’ll send it back to the kitchen right away.”

“Fetch me a bottle of red wine.”

_“How thoughtful, master. I shall not disappoint you and join you for breakfast, now.”_

“Your Majesty, Sir Kuran Kaname has arrived!”

The double doors swing open again by the same servant standing at the door earlier. The human form of Kuran Kaname enters the breakfast hall with the most charming smile of the entire kingdom. 

……

……

……

“I request to personally see these precious gifts from our king to be directly presented to the king of this kingdom.” The envoy requests politely. 

There is no expression on Kuran Kaname’s human appearance, his blood amber eyes glints in blood red for a second before he finally speaks, “That may be your wish but you have arrived prior a formal greeting letter from your king. His Royal Highness being the most highly respected figure in the Kiryuu Kingdom, how could I allow a nobody to meet our king as he pleases?”

The envoy silently presents the king’s personal knight of the requested document: an envelope, wax sealed and stamped with the royal crest of his kingdom. 

“King Kiryuu Zero has arrived!”

The two figures in the elegant throne room immediately turn to stare at those opening doors. Entering the throne room is a sedan chair carried by four men, two in front and two behind. The envoy is impressed by the beautifully decorated windowed cabin, attempting to sneak a peek through the dark curtains, in hope of witnessing the legendary silver haired beauty…oops…the ruling king of the Kiryuu Kingdom but his view is immediately blocked by no other than the king’s personal knight.

“Kuran?” Zero’s voice calls out from the sedan chair as soon as the chairmen put him down.

“I am here, Your Royal Highness.” Kaname’s voice is melodic and gentle.

The envoy is taken back by the gentleness of the knight’s voice.

Merely seconds later, Kaname is back to the same coldness as previously, his words directing to the envoy while he is back facing the foreign man, “How rude, don’t your king teach you to bow in front of a king?”

Under the mysterious and overwhelming pressure coming from the knight, the envoy immediately submits to the brunet’s command and gets on his knees, with his head knocks onto the hard floor, his voice is trembling in fear as he greets, “Y-your Majesty, it is an absolute great honour to meet you!”

“My kingdom certainly hasn’t had visitors for a very long time…”

The envoy certainly hasn’t able to suppress his curiosity. He raises his head so he can see the mysterious ruler of this beautiful land.

“What is with that look on your face?”

He is instantly hooked by the Zero’s appearance!

The envoy stutters, “M-my b-beloved king…I-I mean…Y-your Majesty! Y-y-your beautiful face resembles of a-a Goddess!” 

“Such insolent behaviour and words! How dare you!?” Kaname glares in pure anger, at the despicable man from the foreign land who immediately bows his head down once more.

 _“Mine!”_ Kaname’s pointed tail is already wrapping, clinging onto his master’s left tight. 

Zero takes a sudden deep breath before glaring at his demon servant. _“Not now.”_

“P-please forgive me, Your Royal Highness!”

“Your Royal Highness, here’s a letter for you from this rude man…” The brunet knight dutifully opens the said envelope and presents the letter to the silveret monarch to read the contents.

“That is a letter from our king, Your Majesty. Our king also sends you these gifts, each of them are personally selected by His Majesty.”

“Hmph, you are forgiven.” The ruthless king waves his arm lazily after he is finish reading the letter, only his personal knight reads his expressionless king is unimpressed. The envoy immediately thanks King Zero for sparing his life by knocking his head a few more times on the stone floor.

“Kuran, let our guest stay in the castle for tonight and tell the kitchen to arrange dinner for three of us.”

“Your Royal Highness?” Kuran Kaname is in a gloomy mood, seeing the amount of attention his master is giving to a stranger…another _man_ in front of him.

“I’ve never set a foot outside of my kingdom since I’ve become king. This is a good opportunity to learn about other kingdoms and lands, I shall look forward to be entertained this evening.”

“Y-yes, Your Highness. I will not disappoint!”

The knight politely bows. He understands his king’s true intention and replies, “Yes, Your Highness.”

Poor, innocent envoy, voluntarily lured into the obvious trap set up by a heartless beauty… He will never know that his fate has been decided by the infamous Ruthless King of the Kiryuu Kingdom and that tonight’s dinner arrangement is his last supper.

……

……

……

As soon as the double doors are shut tight, Kuran Kaname disables his illusion and pounces onto Kiryuu Zero. The demon lord teasingly licks on the back of the neck before hungrily bites down onto the pale skin, slurping the red essence of life.

The feeling of owning a possession is comforting, especially when the silveret beauty in his arms is moaning sweetly and behaving obediently.

“What’s with your earlier attitude in front of my visitor, Kuran?” Zero finally snaps.

“Don’t you think I deserve a reward for my self-control, my beloved master?”

“What do you want then?”

The smirking demon lord bites his tongue and feeds the human monarch his demon blood as they kiss. Kiryuu Zero shuts his eyes closed as he swallows whatever is fed into his mouth before he wraps his tongue around the recovered tongue and start sucking. For the same amount of blood the sealed demon consumes from his master, he must feed the same amount of his blood back. Blood feeding once a day is one of their many agreements but Kuran Kaname enjoys the reclaiming of his ownership over and over, after all this is the way of extending and strengthening their blood contract.

Shush… The sealed demon has no intention of revealing the truth about blood contracts. 

“You can have one fuck before a servant calls us for dinner.”

King Zero strips out from his attire, piece by piece as he walks towards his en suite bathroom and his demon servant is ogling at him like a damn pervert he is.

“It certainly has been awhile since our last bath sex,” Kaname licks his lips when he finishes watching the royal strip show. He humps a joyful tune as he follows his master’s traces with his demon tail wagging excitedly like a dog’s.

Should he choose the shower or the bathtub? Damn, why can’t he have two fucks?

Although Kuran Kaname obeys each and every one of his human master’s commands, he is fully capable of sabotaging their weak bond. It is not solely because Kaname is the most powerful demon lord but because a blood contract in between a human and a demon can never fully unleash the full potential of a blood contract. The sealed demon lord certainly intends to kill King Kiryuu Zero after he fully tasted the silveret beauty, in and out… The plan to regain freedom remains pending and unfulfilled until today, the two continues adding new agreements and extending their contract.

However, our narcissistic and pompous demon lord will never admit he is hesitating because of love.

There were heavy prices to pay and unavoidable sacrifices the second the brunet demon agrees to seal the contract although he regrets nothing. Even that time Zero and Kaname visits the demon world, when the sealed demon lord is traduced, there is a ridiculous rumour about him running away from his parents’ arranged blood contract with his younger sister.

The purpose of purebloods’ incest marriage is to continue their pure bloodline and to breed the strongest pureblood demons in their family… Anyway, Kaname knows his insane uncle, will eagerly and gladly taking his place to marry his sister to continue the Kuran bloodline.

Kuran Kaname refuses to trade in his beautiful possession, _never_.

Admittedly, sealing a blood contract with Kiryuu Zero is certainly a great escape to Kuran Kaname from all the family responsibilities and society duties. The demon lord even wears “the property of Kiryuu Zero” tag for his own amusement every regular visits to the demon world during demons’ mating season… Unsurprising to the human monarch, demons’ two-days mating season falls on October 31st and November 1st every year. 

What are the society duties of a demon lord, you asked? This is a splendid question!

One of the most important duties Kuran Kaname is obligated to perform is to fuck his beautiful _mistress_ in open public, claiming and owning the silveret beauty in front of so many lecherous and jealous eyes. The live sex show is an ancient tradition, much to Kiryuu Zero’s horror when he first knows about it. The demon lord and his consort are to perform the ritual of offering “blessings” to demon couples, blessing them for successful breeding during the mating season.

In King Zero’s own words, he reveals, “It is a free tutorial of how-to-fuck.”

“It certainly is,” Lord Kaname laughs when he too, realises the true purpose of the ancient ritual.

“Well, they are definitely learning from the worst teacher. I pity our audiences.” 

Zero bawls out loud in uncomfortableness, Kaname grinds the tip of his erection at the opposite side of the human’s sensitive spot, Kaname curses as he pulls out his dick and tries again. Their demon audiences under the stage are whispering and talking to each other, their faces shows confusion and discomposure.

“Tsk, look at all of your disrespectful students.”

The demon lord shoves two fingers into the human monarch’s mouth to shut him up and also his dick back inside the gaping hole. Blood amber eyes are glaring at those terrible behaved _students_ … As soon as the crowd returns back to silence, the demon lord dutifully continues his lecture in the demon’s language.

Although demons are smart enough to know their demon lord and his lady cannot provide them the blessing they require, they still enjoy sitting in the free tutorial to see their demon lord show them how to fuck a human.

Far, far later in the future, the ruthless king lends his sealed demon’s demonic powers to destroy his kingdom, the legends say he is finally insane after living for too long but in truth, he is just bored. The happily ever after ending of this not-so-fairy tale is that the demon lord and his lady leaves the human world and settle a new life in the demon world. 

Of course, the demon lord is still sealed in a blood contract with the beautiful silveret.


End file.
